Gayuma
by MyGhela
Summary: In that moment, he was all she could see. Baby blue eyes staring back at her, she was captivated. His eyes looked innocent but she could see the mystery in them. The Devil's in his smile, it was a dangerous love in disguise but she didn't care.


Willow exited the class room and was on her way to her locker when she bumped into someone and the books that were cradled in her arms fell to the ground. She immediately ducked down to the floor to pick up her books.

"Oh sorry" she heard someone say and when she straightened her posture her eyes met eyes as blue as the sky. Jerome Clarke. She instantly felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I-It's f-fine" she stuttered.

He shot her a small smile and continued walking to his own destination.

After a moment of being struck with a dazed infatuation feeling, she briskly walked to her the girls comfort room and looked at her reflection. She frowned upon seeing herself.

She was a shy girl; her appearance wasn't that good as well. She was a dorky and to others she was just an absent-minded flower child. But, she wasn't ugly, no, she was just average.

And she hated it.

She hated being average, to her average was just boring. She wanted to be pretty, as pretty as Amber Millington. Oh, how she adored Amber, she looked up to her with so much admiration.

This was their last week of this term and Willow didn't want this to end with nothing spectacular happening in her life. She wanted change and she wanted it now.

She wanted Jerome Clarke to like her. She sees him everyday, pass her by and he doesn't know that she'd give anything to be with him. She wanted to be everything he wanted. She would give up everything for him.

**Linebreak**

Willow walked into the school building and eyes were on her. Three years of trying her best to achieve perfection on how she looks, she finally succeeded. No more glasses, a new hairstyle, high heels, and a slightly shorter skirt, everyone turned to look at her.

"Mate, who's that?" Jerome asked Alfie as Willow walked passed them.

"Who?" Alfie turned towards the direction that his friend was staring at "Oh, Willow Jenks. The girl who had a major crush on you three years ago."

"No way" Jerome said, not believing his friend's statement "That is never Weeping Willow"

He turned to look at her as she opened her locker and he did see the name "_Willow_" written on the front of her locker with sharpie.

"Believe it, man"

**Linebreak**

"Hello" Jerome greeted as he leaned against the locker door that was next to Willows locker. She closed the door and faced Jerome with a smile

"Hello" she said.

"I was just wondering," he began as he trailed her eyes up and down her body before meeting her gaze again "would you like to have lunch with me?"

Willow couldn't contain her herself, she wanted to scream and wrap her arms around his next and kiss him already but she didn't. She pretended to think for a moment and she could she the nervousness that was present on Jerome's expression.

With no hesitations and no contemplations, she nodded "It's a date"

**Linebreak**

As they walked back to the school building after their lunch date, Willow wanted to jump around and squee like a little girl who just got a pony for her sixth birthday.

"That was nice" she stated shyly

"It was" he agreed.

Before they entered the school building, Jerome took Willow's hand in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Wanna go out to dinner later?" he asked, more confident now than he was before

"Two dates in a day?" she arched an eyebrow at the blonde and smiled "I'm flattered Mr. Clarke."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes"

**Linebreak**

"Thanks for dinner" she said as he walked her back to her house.

"No problem" he replied "It was my pleasure"

"Well, I guess this is me" she stated when they were in front of Isis house.

She turned to him and gave him a light hug before pulling back, but she was stopped when he took her hand and she turned to face him again.

In that moment, he was all she could see. Baby blue eyes staring back at her, she was captivated. His eyes looked innocent but she could see the mystery in them. The Devil's in his smile, it was a dangerous love in disguise but she didn't care.

She wanted Jerome and she knew in that moment that he wanted her.

She stood in her toes and he met her half way as their lips connected in a sweet, worth the wait, kiss.

* * *

**Short, pointless, OOC, idk, fuck u~!**

**thanks for reading!**

**((Aaron, akin ka na lang pwede ba~?))**


End file.
